ME 2 Aria, Omega and a problem
by Servala
Summary: On Omega theres the plague, but nicely Commander Shepard appeared to take care for that, but then Aria got a small problem in her apartment and she s not really sure what and how to deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aria T´Loak, Omega and a problem  
Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect  
characters: Aria T´Loak  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

****

Aria T'Loak looked around her apartment satisfied. Only a very few knew where it was, for most of the scum she didn't care about and it seemed as if she lived in the Afterlife. Many times, she was amused, but was not concerned about it. She lived alone, because she liked it. For every kind of entertainment she had her dancers.

The day had provided something interesting. To meet a Spectre, resurrected from the death, was nothing that she could say too often, and what an interesting one. Aria had remembered well the difficulties two years ago, as Dr. T´Soni looked for Shepard on Omega. Back than Aria had not understood the reason, but after today's meeting with Shepard, she did. Commander Jane Shepard was interesting, even for someone like Aria.

Omega might not be interested in a human, but Aria was patient. She would find out what she wanted to know, sooner or later.

Actually it was not one of her principles to submit free information, but Shepard was looking for a Salarian called Mordin Solus. That Salarian doctor fought in the slum´s against a new epidemic. It did not interest her if Batarians, Turians or Quarians died, but everything that could kill an Asari after three days in agony was a real problem. Additionally were Vorcha, like humans, immune and too many Vorcha were simply not good for business. Aria had sealed the whole area and she would wait until everybody down there had died.

She would have also just smoked everything out, it would have been cost effective, but Shepard had kindly taken care of both problems, completely in vain. Actually she should pay the Commander, Aria thought with amusement.

She gave herself a drink and looked out of the window on the skyline of Omega when she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like a faint, soft "au". She turned around and scanned the room with her eyes. The noise seemed to come from under her bed.

Aria waited without moving, just took another sip from her glass. The silver sheets of her bed, that went from the bed to the floor rustled and a small head appeared, soon followed by the body. Aria looked at the - to her unknown - animal.

It had a round head, slightly slanted green eyes and pointed ears. The body was black, except for the white feet, the tips of its ears and a small patch under the chin. The creature lumbered towards her, stood close in front of her, sat down and looked up. As the small little mouth opened for a big yawn, four large pointed canines appeared in the light.

Aria looked at the creature, still not sure what to think about it or how it even could get into her apartment. She prodded it gently with her foot and wanted to push it away, but the little animal clung itself with its tiny claws on her black leather boots and to Arias horror it tugged itself up.

She lifted the foot to take a closer look. When it began to mewl, only ending in another yawn, Aria caught, herself smiling and shook her head about herself.

She took the animal gently off her expansive boot and holds it a little higher while holding it at the neck. Both looked deep into the eyes of each other and the animal began to purr loudly.  
Aria put it on the floor and shared some of her food, which was greeted with loud smacking, further purring and a hiccup. When it had finished eating, she grabbed it by the neck again and brought it outside her apartment.

When Aria awoke the next morning, something was a bit different than usual and she stopped for a moment to focus. Her eyes went to her belly, where the little animal from last night curled in the purple blanket and slept peacefully. When she moved, it blinked at her sleepily, stretched one of its small front legs and yawned. Aria wondered how the animal could have come back into her apartment. One of her guys had to attend to that problem urgently.

She prodded it gently with her index finger and it immediately rubbed its little head against her finger and pushed further into her palm. Aria simply didn´t know, what she should think about it. She wanted to take it up, but as she tried, it turned onto it´s back, spread all four legs and looked at her with green sparkling eyes. Aria with her finger touched the soft side of the abdomen as the paws closed fast.

She took her finger away and the paws opened. Then she grabbed it carefully, but the animal turned around and started biting her hand. She looked fascinated at the animal as it held her finger in the front legs, kicked her with his other legs and chewed on her finger. Strange creature, she thought, must be something from earth.

She stood up, shared her breakfast and threw it out again before she went to the Afterlife.

As Aria returned that evening to her apartment, she wondered if she should ask Shepard to work for her. The commander solved problems faster and better, than anybody she knew. It was not only that Archangel was finally dead or disappeared, Shepard also killed all thee merc leaders on the same mission.

It could not be better, she thought. Aria was bringing loyalty to her people in the new leading positions of the gangs. It was one thing to control the bosses in a certain way, but at the same time all three gangs under her control? Aria was thrilled.

The little animal did not reappear in the evening or the evenings that followed. Probably some Vorcha captured it for dinner she thought with a slight of regret, but also dismissed that feeling immediately.

On Omega nobody needed Animals, not even Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aria T´Loak, Omega and a problem  
Author: written and translated by Servala, corrected by InuDran  
Game: Mass Effect  
characters: Aria T´Loak  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended.

****

Aria had nothing against death, especially not when it concerned the scum of Omega. Thus the population of the lower decks regulated very well by itself, because nobody liked it when too many Vorcha were running around. But when she found for the third night in a row a dead rodent in her apartment, she was getting a bit weary of the matter. She waited for the familiar "meow" which she heard again for the past evenings.

Just like a week ago, the animal had resurfaced. It had become much larger, but still small, slim, and it seemed to Aria like an animal that knew what it wanted. In her bed and her company and obviously the dead animals were meant to put her in the mood to accept it.

A second death on the station gave Aria more concerns. A young woman from Earth, a very talented artist, was dead and left as an empty shell. Aria knew only one being that hunted and killed in this way, an Ardat-Yakshi. As long as they only killed in the lower levels, this was not a problem. But the mother of the dead human knocked three times a day and demanded attention and that annoyed Aria. Maybe Shepard would appear soon again and take care of the problem, Aria thought with amusement.

She had waited until Shierk disposed the dead rodent and then went to the bedroom. The room was nicely dark and dominated by a huge bed. On the silver sheets a naked young Asari writhed, a dancer from the Afterlife and who was currently Aria's favorite. Aria smiled. It was so easy to get her into her bed, they did everything for her and for a little attention. For a while it was quite nice, but she was tired of them really quickly.

She took off the white jacket and opened the buckle on her clothing. When she reached the bed, she was naked. She looked down to the Asari, who was offering herself under her gaze. What fascinated Aria at the moment on that special Asari was that light azure shimmering tone of her skin and the only indicated markings on her face. The Asari had light green eyes that fixed on Aria and were shining with desire. She was also very talented in using her hands and to relieve tension of any kind.

Aria awoke the next morning wonderfully relaxed. She was not alone, but it was not the Asari who was warm, soft and snuggled on her belly when she woke up it was the little animal who purred softly. Aria haven´t yet managed to figure out how it could always come back her apartment, but slowly she was becoming accustomed to its present. Strangely enough, she could recognize herself in the animal. Something she would never, not even with a gun directly pointed at her head would have admitted. She scratched it under its chin and was surprised that it could purr even louder. Then she stood up, took a shower and shared her breakfast.

"Look who's here," Aria said amused. She had wished last night for the Commander to come to Omega, to solve the current problem and now Shepard stood in front of her and wanted information about an Ardat-Yakshi. Aria was wondering what she should wish for that evening.  
The Commander was accompanied by a justicar who chased the Ardat-Yakshi. Aria was not enamored by her presence. These relics of an antiquated culture meant mostly nothing but trouble, were not to control and insisted always to be right. But on Omega this was only the rule for one person: Aria herself!

She gave Shepard the information and wondered when she had discovered her social conscience, but Shepard would take good care of that matter. She really regretted that Shepard was not corruptible. Aria looked after the commander as she was about to leave and said in an amused voice, "You should find a nice young man, you seem stressed." Shepard just turned around and gave her an angry look before she left. Aria enjoyed her drink and looked appreciatively at her favorite dancer. Too bad she thought, she had hoped to provoke an amusing reaction. It was not like nearly everybody knew with whom Shepard shared her bed. Well, Aria confessed it, maybe not everybody, but she knew it. When she saw Shepard later that night, the problem with the Ardat-Yakshi was solved.

The commander was - to say so - very efficient and Aria wanted to show her gratitude. Shepard was also the only one she could safely ask about this animal and maybe she could possibly give it to her.  
"Shepard, I would like to ask you after all the free information I gave you, for a favor." Shepard leaned back on her couch and smiled. "I have taken care of several problems for you as this information has been worth..." Aria gave her a disparaging glance.

"Come with me, but alone." She stood up and walked toward the rear of the Afterlife, where there was a secret entrance. Shepard nodded to her two companions and followed Aria. "It will appeal to you, Shepard," the Asari said amused as she saw the skeptical expression in the eyes of the human.

Aria said nothing during the flight on the shuttle. Shepard leaned back restless. The windows were darkened so that she could not see the way. The Asari seemed distracted to her and was caught in her own thoughts.  
Shepard wondered if she had possibly interpreted the phrase wrong. Could it be that Aria wanted something from her?  
The shuttle stopped and they got out. Even in the elevator Aria didn´t say a single word. As they entered the apartment and closed the door after Shepard entered leaving the bodyguards outside. She seemed to relax.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aria nodded in the direction of a well-stocked bar, but Shepard just shook her head and the Asari shrugged. "Aria, what exactly do you want from me?" Aria smiled amused by the suspicious intonation. "I want to show you something, maybe you will like it." After that she turned and went ahead and Shepard followed her.

They walked into a dark room and it was obvious that they entered Arias bedroom. Aria looked around, obviously searching for something, but Shepard was overwhelmed by the whole picture. On a big screen on the wall was a video showing two Asari having passionate sex. On the bed on the silver sheets stretched a naked Asari, offering herself as she watch Shepard fascinated. The purple blanket covered only minimal skin parts.

"Well... Aria, thanks for the offer ..." Shepard began quietly, but Aria looked at her with a glance. "What," she only said and reached under the bed and hold up a black cat showing it to Shepard "is this?"  
It sounded so damn stressed, that Shepard started to grin. "A cat ..." she murmured softly and walked backwards out of the room. She saw the regretful look of the Asari in bed, which had obviously expected a threesome. Shepard wondered if anyone would believe her what she saw, but she probably would not live to see another day if she did tell anyone.

"If you want it, you could have it." Aria held the cat still in her arms, which rubbed her head against the Asari and purred loudly. "I tell you that only reluctantly, but the cat has already decided who it wants to stay with." Aria's eyes shined almost dangerously in the dark light. "And I have a hamster," Shepard added quickly. Aria frowned. "Cats eat hamster and I like Speedy," The Asari sighed and put the cat on the floor, where she sat down next to Aria and started to clean herself.  
"Then maybe a massage? T'Lar is very talented." She nodded in the direction of the Asari. Shepard began slightly sweating from panic by her enthusiastic facial expression and just shook her head. "I'd better go," she muttered.  
"As you wish Shepard."

Shepard returned to Normandy, where Miranda was waiting. "What did Aria T'Loak want from you?," she asked curiously and escorted her to the elevator. Shepard turned, looked deep into her eyes and answered: "You would never believe me if I told you, Miranda!" After that she left a confused Miranda and took the elevator to her cabin. She sat down on the bed, thoughtfully shaking her head.

On the ship of the Shadow Broker Liara T'Soni leaned back and relaxed with a slight smile. She sent a message to Shepard and invited her for a meeting. They both had not seen for each for weeks. She also assumed that Shepard now desperately could use a little attention. Liara's eyes sparkled brightly as she looked once again at the video recording from Arias apartment.

To bring a cat in the life of the Queen of Omega had become astonishing amusing


End file.
